User blog:Darkmon cns/Cosmology blog 12 Omniverses
=intro= First I'm not used to this editor so if some of the code comes back weird that's why. The 12 is somewhat a composite, every page I have made exist in it other then the purple man granted that consists of Dragon ball fanan and less the main story. How it was made I started making concepts I still use when I was 4 in my head but in retrospect the story I made then were well.... not good I was 4 they entertained me when I did nothing so they did there job. When I was in 3rd grade they took on a different job, Entertaining the kindergartner that sat next to me on the van ride to school who liked SkydoseMinecraft a lot. So I made a new settings around that which didn't involve the Guardian of light or darkness and instead involved the sky army and Minecraftia and other famous Minecraft YouTubers. (keep in mind I'm in 9th grade now so this is when these people where at their peak) After that arrangement ended when 4th grade started I kept that story setting going in favor of the previous one, with some of the table of light appearing in miscellaneous stories after with a big deal around there reputation. 'Why dose this matter?' It's The most factual reason for how the setting ended up the way it did. I still had a place in my heart for the old story's setting, but felt it should be finished So I did and gave all the characters on the table of light an epilogue. Such as Guardian Goku who IS on this wiki but then it came to me.... there appearances in the second story counterdicks the end of the first story so how to fit it... that's when the idea of More then one Omniverse came to me I compared it to the reveal of the 12 universes in dragonball as such I made the number of them 12 and expanded on it as time passed now.... for the main reason this part exists 'my story here isn't it's 'canon' ' I have changed it. the original has a kind of part two and part three I am currently making with a friend which is new to me but fun again I would compare this to part 2 Dragonball and part 3 Dragonball for their difference. (however I could probably separate the part 1 in to 3 subparts if I wanted) The point is The story didn't really fit with the tiering system. part 1 does. Part 2 would probably be deleted before I have a chance to explain anything because of the common terminology that I refused to drop because it would ruin the meaning. (A little injection I recently learned plot manipulation based storys are allowed, so some pages from this may find there way here. There still not canon tho as the void and true omni core would not be high 1-A if it was) Part 3 kind of would work maybe? On the fence I might bring a few characters here if the other guys OK with it. Point is here 2 and 3 aren't canon to part 1 pages or any information I may reveal about them later. =What this is SUPPOSED to be for= We can start at the Omnicores the core of each omniverse for this as I intend to tell the top of the food chain there are lower things however they are ultimately less important later on however have their own in Depth lore so I may cover them another time The OmniCores One OmniCore is The center of an Omniverse without it the wall protecting the Omniverse would dissipate being consumed by the true void between the 12, each one well not sentient, It's actions are described as Computer following protocol by beings that studied them. During the early time of it being introduced before I came up with the 12 thing. which is also the reason for the name before I had the idea for there to be more then one characters were already consistently saying things like this could lead to the end of the Omniverse, it's the edge of the Omniverse, I will destroy the entire omniverse. So I just kept the name. But one of the 12 was sentient. 'the tragedy of 12 and 11' All the omniverses are about the same size...except 11 and 12 the runt and the fattey of the 12... They were once one in the same making a supermassive Omniverse even compared to the others. It was made sentient with power unrivaled within it's Omniverse at first it followed the same protocols as the others but then it threw those to the side when it realized it didn't need to listen to anyone. It imposed it's will on the Omniverse forceing them to worship it as a God destroying everything that didn't listen to his every whim. However this being was not OmniScience, not all knowing even if it would want you to think otherwise, a band of heroes came together in secret to end it with a plan so crazy it worked. They created an "explosion" of "power" so vast even the Omniverse being infinite by infinite by infinite by infinite to an infinite fold beyond our understanding of geometrical distance, dimensional distance, and even the understanding of beings that transcend our existence were torn apart tearing apart the OmniCore, with it destroying the consciousness with in this OmniCore ending his rain of terror. however the explosions did more damage then predicted. Ending most life in that Omniverse only one of the group survived however even with the destruction the survivors of the Omniverse hailed them the greatest heros of all for freeing them. 'the Guardian of the OmniCore' Also referred to as the Guardian of the Omniverse by some, it is a being that has formed a connection with the OmniCore however this isn't done by choice the OminCore dose this without there knowledge or consent, the recipient will eventually realise what has happned to them as the beings the OmniCores chose are ether very old and intelligent or travel much and know old and Intelligent beings that can detect the difference in them. The effect on the recipient can vary depending on what the OminCore intends. There have been events where an individual has prayed to one and it granted them power to win a fight or accomplished a single goal, then that power left them, in this case the change is much more apparent. Or if it is looking for something more permanent it is more like what is described above. Well the OmniCores themselfs are extremely extremely powerful 1-As do to scaling however the guardians on average are no more then high 2-A or 2-A as threats don't normally need any more power. ((I should note the grammer of OmniCore is completely intentional )) Category:Blog posts Category:Darkmon cns pages